Sam McCall
| image2 = | caption2 = | image3 = | caption3 = | nickname = Sweet Sam (by Jerry Jacks) The Goddess (by Spinelli) Fair Samantha (by Spinelli) | alias = Sandra McIntyre Susan Curtis Linda Black Angela Monroe Alicia "Allie" Claudia Zacchara | gender = Female | born = | died = | age = | death cause = | occupation = Private investigator | title = Russian Royalty | residence = 57 Lake Road Port Charles, New York | family = Cassadine | father = Julian Jerome | mother = Alexis Davis | adoptivefather = Cody McCall | adoptivemother = Evelyn Bass | brothers = Lucas Jones Danny McCall (adoptive) | halfbrothers = | sisters = Kristina Davis Molly Lansing | siblings = | spouse = Jason Morgan (2011-12) | romances = Nico Dane Jasper Jacks Sonny Corinthos Jason Morgan Ric Lansing Lucky Spencer John McBain | sons = Daniel Morgan | daughters = Lila McCall | grandchildren = | grandparents = Mikkos Cassadine Kristen Bergman Helena Cassadine (step) | uncles = Stavros Cassadine Stefan Cassadine Valentin Cassadine | aunts = Kristina Cassadine Irina Cassadine | nieces/nephews = | cousins = Nikolas Cassadine | relatives = Spencer Cassadine Victor Cassadine Tony Cassadine Sophia Cassadine | species = }} Samantha "Sam" Morgan (née McCall) is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera, General Hospital. She is the daughter of crime lord Julian Jerome and attorney Alexis Davis. She is the half-sister of Kristina Corinthos Davis and Molly Lansing-Davis, the eldest granddaughter of Mikkos Cassadine and the step-granddaughter of Helena Cassadine. Conception Casting The role of Sam has been portrayed by the first champion on ABC's Dancing with the Stars and Playboy's April 1997 Playmate of the Month, Kelly Monaco, since October 1, 2003. Monaco who had previously portrayed Livvie Locke on the ABC Daytime soap opera Port Charles was one of several performers from the cancelled soap to join the cast of the main daytime shows; she and co-star Michael Easton who appeared as Livvie's love interest Caleb Morley on Port Charles were reunited in early 2012 when Easton joined the cast of General Hospital as his One Life to Live alter-ego, John McBain. Monaco had also audition for ABC Daytime's All My Children as well as CBS Daytime's As the World Turns, both of which were based in New York, with All My Children later moving to California in early 2011; Monaco's eagerness to stay on the West coast led to her ultimately signing with General Hospital. In 2006, Monaco was nominated for a Daytime Emmy Award in the category of Outstanding Lead Actress in a Drama Series for her portrayal of Sam. In August 2009, a casting call was sent out to recast the role of Sam, leaving fans shocked by the casting call. Despite rumors and speculation, Monaco's co-stars Steve Burton (Jason Morgan) and Nancy Lee Grahn (Alexis Davis) have denied she is departing from the show. Monaco herself has dispelled the rumors, stating there was "really no doubt" she would renew her contract; it was merely standard procedure for ABC to release the casting call since she and the network had not signed off on a new contract by a set deadline. Backstory Sam was born May 11, 1980 (Mother's Day) in Chatham, MaineThough Chatham is established by the series as being a town in Maine, in real life, Chatham is actually a town in New Hampshire and it meets with the border of Maine. to a 16 year old Alexis Davidovitch. While at boarding school, Alexis has a love affair with a boy from a nearby school and gets pregnant with Sam. The only thing known about Sam's father is Alexis later shared with Diane Miller, that Sam's father was evil. Alexis's father, Mikkos Cassadine forces Alexis to give the child up and he later forges documents to make Alexis believe the child is dead. Sam is adopted by Cody McCall and his wife, Evelyn Bass. The couple wanted another child but feared they wouldn't have a healthy baby, due to their first child, Danny being born mentally handicapped. Cody is a con artist and drifter and his way of life forces Evelyn to leave when Sam is only three years old, taking Danny with her. Cody raises Sam on his own and teaches her the art of the con. When Sam is 17, she tracks down Evelyn in Bailey's Beach, South Carolina and is shocked to find Danny locked in the basement. When Sam helps Danny escape, he accidentally knocks a candle over burning down the house, not knowing Evelyn was inside. Sam is arrested for arson, but gets out on bail and goes on the run with Danny to avoid being convicted for Evelyn's murder until 2004. A young Sam does her best to care for Danny but eventually resorts to extreme measures. Using the skills she learned from Cody, Sam marries several wealthy men, and steals their money so she can care for her brother. During her last attempt at a con as "Angela", Sam finds herself in an abusive "marriage" with the wealthy Bill Monroe. When Bill discovers Sam's intentions, he tries to kill her and Sam has no choice but to beat him to it. Storylines 2003–05 Sam first appears in Port Charles working with Jasper Jacks to find the 5 lucky cards of the "Dead Man's Hand"; they have a brief affair before Jax's father dies and Jax blames Sam, due to her scheming. Sam has an affair with Sonny Corinthos and soon learns she is pregnant. For to sake of Sonny's wife, Carly and their sons, Michael and Morgan Corinthos, his best friend Jason Morgan claims to be the child's father. They bond as Sam prepares to give birth and she decides to name her daughter after Jason's late grandmother, Lila Quartermaine. When Sonny's daughter Kristina Davis is diagnosed with a blood disease, her mother Alexis begs Sam to donate her child's stem cells, but Sam refuses fearing it could hurt the baby. While arguing with Alexis, Sam goes into labor and the child is stillborn. Jason and Sam soon become engaged and plan to adopt the infant Hope until the child is taken away, leaving Sam devastated. After Sonny's kids are kidnapped, Jason and Sam rescue Kristina and Morgan, but Michael is presumed dead; he is eventually found with his biological father, Jason's brother, A. J. and returns home. After A. J. is murdered, Michael's psychiatrist, Dr. Asher Thomas makes him look guilty forcing Sam & Jason to rush him out of town. Asher is eventually discovered as the real murderer and Jason after getting back all of his memories from his past life decides to give up the mob and they relocate to Hawaii. They are kidnapped by Allegra Montenegro who forces Sam to marry Andrew Olsen due to her resemblance to her daughter, Alicia. When Andrew is killed, Sam is nearly sent to jail until Alicia is arrested for the murder. Sam accompanies Jason back to Port Charles where his parents, Alan and Monica reveal he is dying. Fortunately, Jason's ex-girlfriend, Dr. Robin Scorpio returns to save his life. 2006–09 As Sam settles back into her life, Manny Ruiz begins stalking her. When several PC residents are infected by the encephalitis plague, Danny dies; Sam blames Alexis because she wouldn't refuse the antidote. On his death, Danny unintentionally hints to Sam that she is adopted and a DNA confirms it. Sam and Jason discover that Alexis is her biological mother, and keeps it to herself, wanting nothing to do with Alexis. However, when Sam is shot and near death, Jason tells Alexis the truth, and she becomes very protective of Sam. After Alexis pressures Jason into ending the relationship, Sam has an one-night-stand with Alexis's husband, Ric Lansing. Ric later frames Sam for theft forcing her to go on the run where she and Jason are ambushed by thugs, and Sam kills Diego Alcazar as Kristina watches. After Sam escapes during The Metro Court hotel hostage crisis and warns the police, television producer, Amelia Joffe hires her as the host of the new talk show, Everyday Heroes. However, Amelia is actually looking for revenge on Sam for killing her father, Bill Monroe. Sam does her best to keep her past from coming out and she begins lying to Jason. Meanwhile, Sam learns that Elizabeth Spencer's son, Jake is actually Jason's son. Later, Sam witnesses as Jake is kidnapped but she doesn't say anything. After Jake is rescued, Amelia tells Jason about Sam's past and the couple breaks up in July 2007. Sam begins dating Elizabeth's ex-husband, Lucky to make Jason and Liz jealous, but they eventually fall in love. Lucky doesn't appreciate Sam's addiction to danger and on two separate occasions, she nearly gets herself killed. Meanwhile, Sam's past comes back to haunt her in the form of Diego Alcazar who has gone on a killing spree as the Text Message Killer, fortunately, her cousin Nikolas stops him. Sam and Lucky end their relationship in early 2009. When Sam and Jason's friend, Spinelli start their own Investigative agency, Jason and Sam grow close again. In the summer of 2009, Sam and Jason go to Mexico to rescue Michael and Kristina from Jerry Jacks. They realize their love for one another and eventually get back together. Sam later helps cover up Michael's part in Claudia Zacchara's murder. 2010— In early 2010, Sam, Carly and Lulu Spencer are kidnapped by the crazed artist, Franco; Jason rescues Sam & Carly while Dante Falconeri rescues Lulu. Later, Sam shares her experience of being in an abusive relationship after Kristina is beaten by her boyfriend, Kiefer Bauer; Sam even attacks Ethan Lovett, the man Kristina initially accuses of the attack in anger. After Michael is convicted and sent to prison for Claudia's murder, Sam is forced to watch Jason turn himself in for a crime so he can protect Michael. With help from Spinelli, Sam poses as Jason's ex-wife, Brenda Barrett and gets conjugal visits with Jason. Though Sam understands Kristina's resentment towards Sonny for his actions, she helps Kristina realize that she is directing her anger towards Kiefer at Sonny. When Jason must protect Brenda from the European crime boss The Balkan, Sam believes Jason wants to get back with her, and he assures Sam that he only loves her. In 2011, during Sonny and Brenda's wedding, Sam is nearly killed in a car bomb set for Brenda, and she temporarily loses her hearing. Sam gets reconstructive surgery so she and Jason can have a baby. Sam and Jason soon become engaged and marry in the garden of a Chinese restaurant in September 2011, much to the dismay of Sam's best friend and wedding planner, Maxie Jones. During their honeymoon, the couple is interrupted by Carly and Shawn Butler who have received threatening messages from Franco. Later, Franco drugs both them, locks Jason in a room and forces him to watch as he apparently rapes Sam. Sam is devastated and soon learns she is pregnant. In early 2012, Sam hides Robin's death from Jason because he is recovering from brain surgery. Meanwhile, meets a kindred spirit in John McBain who was in town investigating Sonny. Jason's cousin Heather, reveals that Franco and Jason are fraternal twin brothers. Sam confides in John about her troubled marriage and they end up living in the same motel when Jason decides he can't love Franco's child. John helps Sam give birth, but he doesn't make it back to take her to the hospital due to Jason having him beaten up, and Sam's son, Jason Jr. dies shortly after birth, although she is unaware that her son is really alive and Jason is the biological father of her baby, not Franco. Todd Manning and Heather switched Jason Jr. with the late newborn son of Téa Delgado. Unable to forgive Jason or accept that her son is really dead, Sam moves in with Alexis. See also * Cassadine family * Jason Morgan and Sam McCall References External links * Sam McCall profile at ABC.Com * Sam McCall profile at Soapnet.Com * Sam McCall profile at Soaps.Com * General Hospital at ABC.Com * Sam McCall profile at Soapcentral.Com Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters introduced in 2003 Category:Cassadine family Category:Davis family Category:Con artists Category:Adoptees Category:Private investigators Category:Quartermaine family Category:Female Characters